


Hitting on Makoto isn't a good idea

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi is quick to make it clear that Makoto is taken, and Sousuke glares silent death threats to whoever's hitting on his man, but only when Makoto isn't looking. Makoto only does it on purpose half the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting on Makoto isn't a good idea

On the evenings all three of them have time and energy to spare, they take the train into downtown for a long dinner and aimless strolls down the shop-packed streets. Autumn is just beginning to turn to winter so Makoto and Sousuke are wrapped up in heavy jackets and scarves, while Kisumi is dressed lightly - probably as an excuse to tuck himself beneath one of the other’s warm, heavy arms while they walk, or to take one of their scarves and nuzzle his face into the warmth, pleasant-smelling fabric.

They pop into what looks like an antique store selling everything from exotic furniture to vintage clothing, and they breathe in the warm air as they leave the chill outside the door. Kisumi immediately begins to push Sousuke off towards the wall of oddly sorted paintings. 

“Sou, get that one for me!” he says as he tugs on Sousuke’s arm and points to a blue and green canvas hanging over them.

“You can literally reach it yourself.”

“You’re taller than I am.”

“Hardly.”

“Your arms are longer!” 

“I’m sure we’re supposed to ask someone before just taking things down…” His voice trails off as he glances around the store for an employee, only to spot one standing a few shelves down, making pleasant conversation with Makoto. This wouldn’t have bothered him at all if it weren’t for the way Makoto covers his mouth while he laughs, blush dusting his face while the other man jokes and asks questions.

Sousuke can make out the man ask, “So, are you from around here?”

“I think that guy is hitting on Makoto,” Sousuke mutters.

Kisumi perks up immediately, following Sousuke’s line of gaze to where the crime is taking place. This, unsurprisingly, wouldn’t even be the first time this has happened just that night. Earlier, while Makoto paid for dinner, the person behind the register took the opportunity to look the brunette up and down while he fumbled for his wallet, and they held Makoto there for a few moments to engage him in friendly - and flirty, from what Sou and Kisumi could make out through the window from outside - conversation until Kisumi rapped on the glass to grab their attention.

“What’s with that face?” Makoto had asked once he stepped out into the cold, brisk air.

“Nothing, nothing,” Kisumi answered with a wave of his hand, wrapping an arm around one of Makoto’s and turning around to stick his tongue out at the cashier still subtly ogling Makoto through the window.

It’s always just a little difficult to tell whether Makoto notices the attention he tends to grab in public. True to his polite and amiable personality, he’ll gladly make light conversation with anyone who approaches him. Compliments are taken with bashful eyes and light blush - which, usually, only has the other person falling harder for this angel - and, as mentioned before, it’s difficult to tell whether he acts this way on purpose or not, further reeling people in. The guy radiates innocence and pure joy, but Sou and Kisumi have their doubts on whether Makoto may or may not enjoy seeing the other two fairly jealous from time to time, as though tightening his hold over the two guys already immensely devoted to him.

After allowing the conversation to progress for a few more minutes, the line is drawn when the guy places his hand on the small of Makoto’s back and begins to lead him to another part of the store. Sousuke is convinced it isn’t as innocent a gesture at it seems, and Makoto isn’t miffed by the action at all. He’s about to say something, but the pink-headed boy at his side is first to move.

Kisumi weaves through the store and comes up to them from behind, swatting the stranger’s arm away and slipping his hands into the warm pockets of Makoto’s coat. He leans up just a little so that he can rest his chin on Makoto’s shoulder, pink hair brushing against Makoto’s flushed cheeks because he’s still not quite used to how forward Kisumi can be.

“Are you done yet, Makoto?” he whines, moving his arms so that Makoto’s open jacket flaps around childishly with them. The guy’s expression changes from kind to insulted at the sudden intrusion, and Kisumi whispers loudly enough in Makoto’s ear for the employee to hear, “I want to go home and take a warm bath with you.” 

“You know the tub can’t fit two us at once,” he answers, beaming warmly, oblivious to the red shade of humiliation settling on the face of the man flirting him with just moments before.

“If you two aren’t going to buy anything, we might as well leave,” Sousuke agrees gruffly, appearing behind the man, who seems entirely uneasy to be caught between the two people now giving him an unpleasant look. From Sousuke, specifically, he can feel an atmosphere of doom settling over him. 

“If you’re done, then I don’t mind. Thank you for your help,” Makoto says, smiling again at the employee.

“Thank you for coming,” he answers with a detached tone. Sousuke shoulders past him and even gives him one last glower before he follows the pair out the door.

“Makoto, you can be so unfair sometimes,” Kisumi chastises once they’re out the door. Still, he won’t let go of Makoto’s arm as he says so, so it’s difficult to take his reprimanding tone any seriously.

“What do you mean?”

“You always let everyone flirt with you like it’s nothing, you know.”

“Is that so?”

If Sousuke didn’t know better, he’d think there was a smug tint to that apologetic smile of his. “Are you trying to make us jealous?” he asks, only half joking.

Makoto reaches out and loops his arm through Sousuke, drawing him close so that he’s fit snugly between both Sou and Kisumi, resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder. “There’s no need for anyone else when I already have you both,” he says in such a sickly-sweet tone that he’s even got Kisumi blushing at the sappy words.

**Author's Note:**

> ty to [wallhaditcoming](wallhaditcoming.tumblr.com) for the msg!!


End file.
